Red Eye's
by UL-chan
Summary: sesama mata merah bersatuuuu! yeey!  RnR pleasee.. :DD


**A CROSSCOVER FANFICTION.**

**HUNTERXHUNTER and NARUTO**

**DECLAIMER: YOSHISHIRO TAGASHI and MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE: ROMANCE and FRIENDSHIP**

**CARACKTER : KURAPIKA KURUTA and UCHIHA SASUKE**

**LANGUAGE : INDONESIAN**

**RATE : T**

**STORY : ONE SHOT. COMPELETE.**

**Mata merah..bukan berarti iritasi..tapi Jika MATA KAMI MERAH berarti KAMI SEDANG MARAH.**

**RED EYE'S**

**By: AULZ CHAN KURUTA**

**Kubuka mataku, kutatap air sebening embun di sungai, kulihat langit sebiru lautan. Kulihat diriku sendiri di bayangan air. Kuhembuskan nafasku, dan sedikit berteriak,**

"**arrgh! Kenapa aku harus terlahir seperti ini….dengan bola mata yang dibasahi oleh DARAH dan DOSA?"**

**Tak terasa air mataku kembali berlinang. Aku menutup mulutku, tadi aku baru saja berteriak. Mataku kembali mengawasi sekeliling, takut-takut ada yang melihat ku menangis. Cepat-cepat aku menghapus air mataku.**

**KRESK..KRESK…**

"**Si..siapa itu…?" ucapku kaget. Tiba-tiba ada yang menerkamku dari belakang, bukan binatang dan juga bukan manusia...dia..dia seorang monster!**

"**GYAAAA!" mulutku tak mau berhenti teriak. Monster aneh itu langsung menutup mulutku, dan jatuh tersungkur di hadapanku. Asalnya aku kaget, tapi begitu ia jatuh, aku sedikit iba padanya. Mataku melihat ada seonggak pedang yang tertancap di punggungnya dan menusuk ke jantungnya.**

**Dengan sedikit gemetar aku melepaskan pedang yang –lumayan panjang menurutku. Dan **_**bersimbah darah**_**. Mau tak mau aku gunakan kekutan Nen-ku padanya.**

**Kugigit jari jempolku, biarkan darah segar menetes perlahan jatuh ketanah. Pikiranku membayangkan darah itu lama-kelamaan menjadi sebuah rantai. Dan benar saja, terjadilah sebuah rantai yang terbuat dari **_**darahku**_**.**

**Kubelitkan rantaiku di semua tubuhnya yang terluka, dan mengeluarkan semua kekuatan Nen-ku untuk menyembuhkannya.**

**Tak lama kemudian pemuda tampan itu membuka matanya. Ia bukan monster lagi sekarang. ada segel aneh yang tertancap pada leher belakangnya.**

"**a...a...siapa kamu…? Kenapa kau menolongku..?" pemuda itu menatapku tajam. Aku melihat dengan seksama. Matanya merah!**

**DEG!**

**Dadaku sedikit sakit melihat matanya. Ke..kenapa ia punya mata merah..? Siapa dia sebenarnya..?**

"**kenapa…?" pemuda itu bangun dan menghampiri ku, kakiku melangkah mundur. **_**Gawat! Mataku juga mau berubah menjadi merah! Dia tak boleh tau**_**!**

**Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi si pemuda aneh itu, setelah merasa jauh berlari, aku bersembunyi di gua yang menurutku aman. Aku bernafas lega. Untunglah..**

"**merasa aman ya..?" **

**Rasanya jantungku mau copot mendengarnya. Kenapa ia bisa mengikutiku?**

"**siapa kamu?" ucapku mengerang. Sebenarnya aku takut. Tapi kulawan saja rasa takutku. Aku tak boleh kalah!**

"**Uchiha Sasuke...panggil aku Sasuke. kamu sendiri..?" dengan santainya ia memegang erat tanganku, sepertinya ia tau aku akan mengamuk.**

"**Kurapika...Kurapika Kuruta.." kataku dengan sedikit gemetar. Ia malah tertawa.**

"**jangan memasang ekspressi ketakutan begitu! Aku tak akan menyakitimu! Keluar yuk!"**

**Baru kusadari, untuk beberapa menit tadi..aku berdua dengannya di dalam gua! (kenapa jadi ada unsur yaoi?). Pipiku bersemu merah. Aku keluar gua bersama orang yang mengaku Uchiha Sasuke itu.**

"**karena kamu, lukaku jadi sembuh terimakasih.." Sasuke tersenyum manis padaku. Seandainya aku perempuan, mungkin aku akan meleleh di hadapannya.**

"**sama-sama…" kataku membalas senyuman mautnya. Kali ini aku tersenyum lebih manis dari dia. Dan itu sepertinya membuat dia tersipu malu.**

"**Kurapika…. Sedang apa kamu disini..? Kamu sendiri..? Bagaimana kalau kita berdua saja..?" **_**waow..pertanyaan beruntun bagiku**_**!**

"**hem...aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja di daerah sini..ya aku sendiri..tak ada yang menemani..kenapa? Mau jalan bareng aku..?" godaku, kulihat ia semakin malu tuk menatap mataku.**

"**em..bolehkah Kurapika..kumemegang tanganmu..?" tanyanya sopan. Aku menikmati saja aliran di wajahnya.**

"**tentu..apa lagi yang kau tunggu…?" godaku lagi, aku tak kuat melihat wajahnya yang tergerat asmara.**

**Dengan malu-malu Sasuke memegang tanganku. Jantungku cukup berdetak kencang saat ia memengang tanganku erat. **_**Gawat..senjata makan tuan! Lagi pula aku ini kan lelaki..masa suka sama lelaki juga..?**_

**Kaki kami berjalan menuju sebuah daerah yang ramai. Disitu tertulis DESA KONOHA.**

"**dimana ini…?" tanyaku bingung. Aku pertama kali kesini dan sama sekali tak tau daerah apa ini.**

"**ini Desa Konoha..tempat aku dilahirkan..dan Tempat bersemayamnya semua anggota keluargaku.." Sasuke menjawabnya pelan. Alisku sedikit terangkat. Bingung.**

"**haaa..? Bersemayam apa-an..?" tanyaku bego. Belum saja pertanyaanku terjawab, Sasuke digeromboli oleh 2 orang perempuan. **_**Dan aku sedikit cemburu**_**!**

"**SASUKE!" ada 2 orang gadis yang memeluk Sasuke bersamaan. Gadis-gadis itu mendorongku keras sehingga bajuku sobek. Pipiku juga berdarah karena terbentur batu besar.**

"**KURAPIKA!" Sasuke tidak menghiraukan dua gadis itu. Ia malah sibuk menolong aku yang hampir jatuh terbentur beton keras pada sebuah bangunan.**

"**kalian ini apa-apaan…?" Sasuke marah besar pada dua gadis serompongan itu. Sepertinya ia tak tega melihatku terluka. Matnya telah berubah menjadi merah.**

**Dua gadis yang berambut Cream dan Pink itu pun langsung berkaca-kaca, "maafkan kami Sasuke…, kami hanya cemburu melihatmu berdua beriringan bersama gadis lain….."**

_**Gadis…? Dia kira aku ini Gadis murahan..? Hoi! Aku ini Cowok**_**! Mataku juga berubah menjadi merah. Aku marah besar. aku langsung bangun dan members-bereskan bajuku yang kusut.**

**Ternyata bajuku robek sialan..gadis-gadis itu harus tanggung jawab!**

**Aku akan memarahi mereka! Harus! Ambisiku. Hidungku menghirup nafas untuk ancang-ancang. Dan aku telah siap untuk menceramahi mereka.**

"**KALIAN! KALAU KALIAN TERUS GRABAG-GRUBUG BEGITU..RASA CINTA TAK AKAN PERNAH TERSAMPAIKAN!" kataku marah. Eh mereka berdua malah menatapku lekat dan menutup mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget.**

"**KAMU LAKI-LAKI….?" kata mereka kaget. Seketika itu aku merasakan ada angin yang mendesir di dadaku.**

_**Bagian baju yang robek itu ternyata bagian dadaku**_**!. Dan terlihat sudah penyamaranku.**

"**KAMU LAKI-LAKI KURAPIKA…?" kata Sasuke sekarang. aku melihat ada api di matanya. Aku mengangguk dalam diam. Dan berharap semoga ia tak marah padaku.**

"**lalu...matamu kenapa…?" katanya gemetar. Oh ia! Mataku juga kan merah karena amarah tadi.**

**Aku menarik Sasuke ke tempat lain. Biarkan saja dua gadis itu masih diam membatu dengan mulut yang terbuka.**

"**aku….salah satu anggota terakhir suku Kuruta…" kataku sedih. Ia melihatku dalam.**

"**kalau begitu kita sama….." jawabnya yang membuat aku tercengang.**

"**hah..?" tanyaku untuk memastikannya. Ia mengangguk.**

"**kalau teruskan lagi yuk jalannya Kurapika." ajaknya konyol. Aku tertawa.**

"**bukankah kau sudah tau aku ini laki-laki Sasuke..?"**

**Sekarang ia yang tertawa, "ya...berkat kejadian yang tadi...aku hanya ingin tau..berapa orang yang bisa kau kelabui Kurapika...bagaimana…?" **

**Kepalaku mengangguk. "boleh..boleh saja..asal dengan 1 syarat. Aku tau mau ditonjok ataupun terluka lagi…"**

**Bibir sasuke membentuk sebuah simpul. "tentu tidak...kau kan sahabat MATA MERAH ku, Kurapika...aku akan melindungimu dengan sekuat tenaga!"**

"**hihi...dasar Gombal! MATA boleh MERAH! Tapi jangan hati juga dong! ". Dalam perjalannan kami tertawa-tawa. Ya..ia teman MATA MERAH yang seru.**

**

* * *

**

hahaha..gaje ya..? *plak!

minta reviewnya donk.. w *ditampar


End file.
